Usopp's fables
by moonbird
Summary: Nami and Usopp were just having a night out town when something goes wrong and they are both captured to be made slaves. Now missing their weapons and any way to contact their grew they have to find other means to survive and escape. Usopp finds the most unusual way to play their new master, though even with unlimited stories at his disposal. It is still a dangerous game.
1. Chapter 1

"The lion and the fox were out together hunting, and together they managed to kill a donkey." The words were spoken by a dark skinned peculiar looking man, his hair was long and curly, his eyes round but what really stood out was his long nose as he spoke with a smirk around his mouth. "The lion though wanted to sleep before he ate, so he asked the fox whom was his underling. 'Keep watch on our prey! And don't you dare eat anything before I make it back.'"

In front of him sat the most beautiful young woman, long orange hair was falling down her back, she wore nothing but jeans and a bikini top revealing her lustrous body and the tattoo on her right arm, yet right now her eyes were fully focused on the dark skinned man sitting right in front of her as the most radiant smile graced her lips as well.

"The fox waited, but the lion took a very long time to make it back and the fox was hungry. At last he had enough of waiting and finally ate the brain of the donkey. Later the lion came back and looked at their prey, then turned to the fox. 'Where's the brain?' The lion asked." The long nosed man smirked. "And the fox replied… Dear sir Lion. There was never any brain to begin with, if this donkey had had a brain it wouldn't have been caught by you!"

At that the orange haired woman smirked and then she chuckled. "Clever Usopp." she said amused. "How do you come up with this stuff?"

"I don't know." Usopp replied as he leaned over the bar table him and Nami was sitting by. "It's just my gift I suppose, I am running into a real problem these days though." he commented putting a finger on his glass of Sake. "The things we experience tends to be far more incredible than any stories I can come up with, so what am I supposed to do?" he questioned. "I just need to be extra clever don't I?" he asked in a large grin.

"Well get to it then." Nami smirked.

The Straw hat crew had decided to take a shore leave after a long travel around the new world where there had been nonstop action. Everyone seemed like they needed a break, and Nami and Usopp had taken the opportunity to retrieve by themselves and share a glass of sake at a bar with no one else around at the moment.

It was something they both appreciated quite a lot, they both loved everyone in their crew, how-ever there were certain things they could just only talk with each other about. And just the more casual down to earth company was sometimes just really nice.

"You should write a book or something!" Nami then stated.

"What me?" Usopp asked. "I can't do that! What would I write?! My stories aren't good enough to be written down!"

"Don't be so sure, i'm sure you could earn good money on childrens story books!" Nami stated.

"Wait children's stories?!" Usopp asked. "Is that what… HEY YOU JUST WANT TO EARN MONEY OFF OF ME!" he shouted and Nami grinned.

"I'll be your manager of course." Nami stated. "90 percent of the profit is mine!"

"That's way to much." Usopp stated in a eye roll.

"Well, it'll help you with the debt you owe me." Nami commented.

"As if I am ever going to be able to pay off the debt you claim I owe you." Usopp sighed deeply. "And you still haven't paid me back for the parts to your new clima tact." he commented. "In fact you haven't paid for any of your clima tacts."

"Now don't be so stingy." Nami pouted. "All right fine, i'll buy the next round! Hey ever here!" she waved at the bartender. "Fill us up!"

Usopp smirked amused then shook his head. "You just think your cute smile can get you out of anything, don't you?"

"Well it's working isn't it?" Nami asked sending Usopp the biggest puppy dog eyes imaginable.

"Hey that may work on Sanji, but I know you're not nearly as pathetic as those eyes wants people to believe." Usopp commented and Nami grinned as their glass's were being filled up.

"Of course not, i'm a straw hat!" Nami laughed. "And Luffy don't have weak Nakamas, not a single one." she stated.

That made Usopp blink then he smiled. "Heh, we've come a long way haven't we?" he asked.

"Sure have." Nami nodded. "We've become so much stronger! All of us!"

Usopp smiled as he looked down in his glass, his cheeks blushing slightly. "Yeah, it's hard to believe sometimes." he admitted. "All though Nami look... I erh, could you. Please not make fun of my stories?" he asked. "I know, they are useless out here at the new world but... back at Syrup, I think they meant something. Kaya really liked them, and the Usopp pirates. Back then... It was all I had and I... It wasn't much but it was something, I like to think they did something good."

"Usopp.." Nami breathed then put her hand on his forcing Usopp to look up. "You idiot, I weren't making fun of you at all! Have you any idea how much money it costs to publish a book?! I wouldn't say such a thing if I didn't think it would be worth it." she stated. "And I don't just mean the profit." she at last said taking her hand back before she picked up her sake glass and took a healthy drink.

"Heh." Usopp blushed deeply. "Thank you, it's going to be great the day I can tell Kaya about everything we've seen. And the Usopp pirates too, they are going to be amazed! We sure made it a long way huh?" he asked.

"Yes, we really have." Nami smiled amused. "I'm so glad we made it this far together."

"Me too." Usopp smiled and Nami picked up her glass raising it.

"To the strawhats!" she laughed and Usopp raised his own glass in return.

"To the Strawhats!" he replied and they both drank up.

* * *

Usopp and Nami had already spend a long time in the bar, drinking and talking, and they were going to spend even more. So much so as when they finally walked out they were both more than a little tipsy.

Usopp was worse off as he didn't have Nami's tolerance and thusly was almost hanging up against Nami whom was mumbling something about every single second of this was another thousand berries added to Usopp's debt, changes were though that she wouldn't remember that either as a red flush was covering her entire face as she stumbled towards the port with Usopp.

"Sanji is going to be so pissed." Usopp murmured. "He's going to kick me and say I did this on purpose. Nami help." he asked almost crying already.

"Oh screw him." Nami replied. "I can take care of myself." she stated just as she tumbled. "Oh whupsi."

"Nami don't do that, the ground is already sailing." Usopp replied. "Are we back on the ship already?" he asked slightly confused.

"No we are not on the ship you're just drunk." Nami replied in a drunken voice.

"Oh yeah that's right." Usopp nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

unbeknown to them though, two people were hiding in the shadow and both grinning.

"This is our lucky day." one commented. "That girl, she is going to be worth a fortune. i mean just look at those curves."

"She has a bounty." The other one commented. "And a rather high one at that. So does the guy."

"I might hand the guy in for a bounty then." The first shadow replied. "The girl though…. she'll be way more worth as a slave. That hair color to, that's very rare."

"Well you're the boss." The second replied. "Should I ready it?" he asked.

"Do it." The first one asked.

* * *

"AUW!" Usopp shouted as he slapped his neck.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"Felt like I got a bee sting or something." Usopp groaned rubbing his neck then though his eyes widened as his fingers tied themselves around a little slim object and he pulled it out to hold it in front of his eyes. "Oh shit." he stated.

"Usopp?" Nami asked. "What is it?"

"Some kind of needle." Usopp stated. "Coated in… " he licked the needle but didn't get any further as Nami shouted as well.

"AUW!" and she grabbed her neck to.

"NAMI" Usopp shouted running to her as Nami pulled out her own needle and wide-eyed looked at it.

"Usopp…" Nami swallowed. "What is… I mean."

"It's." Usopp groaned holding his forehead. "And anesthetic" he stated as he eyes grew groggy. Then he fell to his knees. "Shit, we shouldn't have been so careless." he groaned.

"Usopp!" Nami shouted falling to her knees to. "Hey it's okay, we're close to the sunny we just need to." then her eyes grew heavy as well. "No." she shook her head. "Usopp…" she groaned reaching for him. "What's going to happen to us?"

"We'll be… fine…" Usopp groaned barely able to stay awake. "Luffy will… Will find us very quick. These guys don't know who they are dealing with." he groaned and then fell forward and down on the ground.

"USOPP!" Nami shouted, then her eyes to grew heavy and she tried to fight to fog clouding her head, but it was no use as she fell over Usopp's body, the last thing she saw being two shadowy figures towering over them, before everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

As Usopp slowly found his way back to consciousness, he felt something he had never felt before…. And it was really embarrassing.

There was no doubt that he was seasick, he could feel the sense of a ship rocking beneath him and each and every movement made him want to hurl. His head was no help either as a constant thumping kept him awake, like a big hammer constantly mashed towards his forehead. His body as well felt sore and stiff and at last Usopp let out a groan.

"USOPP!" A familiar voice sounded and Usopp groaned.

"Nami?" Usopp asked as he slowly opened his eyes, but became confused as opening his eyes didn't seem to make any difference, everything was still black.

No wait, there was a little bit of light which just revealed the outline of Nami above him.

"Thank god you could wake up already!" Nami exclaimed. "You got to be kidding me?! Have you any idea how long i've just been sitting around here worrying for you! THAT'S ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND BERRIES FOR MAKING ME WORRY!" she shouted. "And one hundred thousand more for leaving me alone for so long!"

"Huh.." Usopp asked. "Where?" he asked and groaned then suddenly his eyes widened as the previous nights events came back to him, he had been targeted and put down with Nami! So they had to be. "NAMI!" he shouted sitting up only to regret it immediately as a nauseating feeling overwhelmed him and he was about to vomit for sure. "Urgh…."

Nami swallowed. "We are… in some sort of ship." she commented. "I think in he cargo."

"What?" Usopp asked trying to stand up only to trip over as a chain around his foot held him back and Usopp landed flat on the ground. "Hey what the hell?!" he shouted and fumbled with his ankle to suddenly feel the chain under his fingers and then his eyes widened as he felt something else and he lifted his hands to his neck where he felt a cold metal collar. "Is this?" he asked. "A SLAVE COLLAR?!" he shouted. "Hey get that off me! I'm no ones slave i'm a free pirate!" he shouted only to fall down again urgh.

"Usopp be careful!" Nami shouted as Usopp felt her hands on his shoulders. "Don't do anything stupid, these collars can blow up you know." she stated and Usopp halted then he swallowed.

"Nami…. We are on a ship right?" Usopp asked quietly.

"Yes, I believe so." Nami replied.

"Headed for where?" Usopp asked.

"I.." Nami swallowed. "I don't know, and I can't even check… Usopp. They took my log pose." she admitted.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"And that's not all… my clima tact." Nami swallowed. "It's gone."

And Usopp's eyes widened as he sat up then he went to his side. "MY SATCHEL!" he shouted. "Oh no! No-no-no!" he shouted.

"Usopp?" Nami asked.

"I… I got everything in my satchel!" Usopp exclaimed. "My Kabuto, my bullets, my seeds, my tools!" he was almost breaking together in tears. "No, they got to be here somewhere! Without my satchel I…" he swallowed and groaned again.

"Usopp stop, I don't think you'll find your satchel in here." Nami stated. "They must have taken it."

"But Nami!" Usopp exclaimed. "Without my satchel I can't do anything! I'm useless like this!"

"That's not true." Nami then stated. "You used to make your way just with a sling shot and led bullets, once upon a time all I had was a wooden staff. You think Zoro would stop fighting just because he lost his swords?"

And Usopp halted then he swallowed. "Yeah you're right, sorry." he swallowed then groaned. "Urghh.."

"Are you okay?" Nami asked.

"Yeah I just feel… Really really sick." Usopp groaned.

"Hey don't you dare hurl on me." Nami exclaimed.

"I… I'm sorry." Usopp groaned as he turned away, as far away as he could and finally vomited.

"USOPP!" Nami shouted as she instead of moving away from him moved closer, holding up his back to make sure he wouldn't fall down into his own vomit.

"So… Sorry." Usopp groaned trying to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm not used to having hangovers." he admitted. "God I feel like crap.." he admitted falling down in sitting position. "I wish this stupid ship would stop moving."

And Nami swallowed. "No i'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"Wait what?" Usopp asked. "How? How is this your fault?"

"If I hadn't insisted on an extra round, that we kept drinking." Nami swallowed. "We are straw hats! We made it to the new world, it shouldn't be possible to take us down this easily. It happened because I was stupid and just wanted to drink all night. I'm sorry Usopp, pirates should never be slaves I know that I just.."

And Usopp's eyes widened as he realized, Nami had spend most of her childhood being a slave only it had been for Arlong.

Whether the sign had been a tattoo or a collar it was all the same, she was bearing the mark of a slave for the second time in her life, which was two times to many.

"Hey Nami, it's going to be okay." Usopp assured. "We are not alone, not really. You know how Luffy is, he'll cross the world to get us back. All though, we better make sure he doesn't have to." he stated then looked around. "We need to find a way to get these collars off, I do think our best chance of escaping is right now while we are being transported."

Nami swallowed then exhaled deeply. "I have spend time trying to study how to lockpick these things." she admitted. "Ever since Saboday, when Caimi was forced into one. I really hate these things so I wanted to find a way to remove them if ever needed."

"Really?" Usopp asked. "Nami that's fantastic!"

"Problem just is…" Nami swallowed. "If I make just one little mistake, the whole thing will blow up. And right now it's to dark, and I don't have a lock pick."

"Damn, why did they have to take my satchel." Usopp murmured. "There's both a flash light and a pick in it! Also tools to make any kind of pick you could need."

"I think you just answered your own question." Nami sighed deeply. "We need to look for an opening." she then stated. "See if we can find anything that resembles a lock pick and swipe it, they have to take us outside some time right?" she asked.

"Yeah." Usopp nodded. "We better make sure we wont get separated, urhm… Wait a second." he frowned then tore in the bottom of his pants to make a long string of cloth and Nami blinked as Usopp took the cloth and held it up. "Here give me your hand." he asked.

"what are you doing?" Nami asked offering Usopp her hand.

"I'm tying us together, this way they can't remove us from each other even if we are sleeping, one of us will be bound to wake up." Usopp stated. "We have to stay together, no matter what!"

"Yeah, good idea." Nami swallowed.

"So that's our plan right? Swipe what-ever can be used as a lockpick, wait until we are somewhere it's light and escape right?" Usopp asked-

"i'm afraid so, it's the only plan we got right now." Nami admitted.

"It's good enough. We'll make it work." Usopp assured. "I'm sorry Nami I really don't feel good, i'm going to lay down a bit." he stated laying down, forcing Nami to lay down to as their hands were tied together.

Nami sighed deeply, but then finally positioned herself in a much more comfortable manner so her head was now resting on Usopp's chest and she sighed deeply, drawing comfort in one of her best friends being there.

"Who knows maybe we wont even have to escape." Usopp commented. "I could just imagine Luffy crashing through the ceiling right now, the entire crew up there already being beaten half the dead."

"That does seem very likely." Nami admitted. "Except.. It's to quiet." she commented glancing up. "If the Strawhats were here, it would be really loud and noisy. But I just hear this ship creaking… and the ocean outside. It's never this quiet when the strawhats are around."

"Well it would be anti climatic if they came right now, gotta do it at the right moment." Usopp stated then yawned, putting a hand on Nami's head resting it on her soft hair. "Don't worry it'll be fine, either they'll come get us or we'll escape on our own. One or the other, the most important thing is that we aren't alone."

"Yeah." Nami sighed deeply feeling Usopp's warm body under her fingers and his hand on her head which was in fact all very nice. "You're right about that." she affirmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami's sleep was rather uneasy. When she drifted off the sleep memories would play in her minds as dreams, memories of her long days alone in Arlongs mansion, drawing map after map for the greedy fishman. And yet there was no passion in her work, not like there ones had been. Then in her dreams Nami would suddenly be chained to the desk and she would shout out, but no one would hear her.

Then Nami would wake up and at first be frightened when she realised she really was chained up, but then realized she was still laying un top of Usopp and that gave her comfort.

Even if the sniper wasn't much help at the moment… the stench of his vomit not far from them was a nuisance, and he was very sweaty and smelly as he laid there snoring with an open mouth. Not that Nami was any better, this was just the result of their excessive drinking the day before.  
Nami knew she had to look a mess, she could feel the greasiness of her hair… And she didn't feel all to well either. Not nausies enough to vomit but it was still highly uncomfortable and she swallowed as he burrowed her face into Usopp's chest. "I'm not a slave." he whispered. "I'm not a slave i'm a pirate… A pirate is the opposite of a slave, the freest people in the world. I don't belong to anyone… i'm free." she swallowed and her voice broke. "I'm not a slave." she stated and squinted her eyes.

Of course Usopp didn't hear anything, the man was useless right now! Laying there sleeping! Just because he wasn't as alcohol tolerant as her!

Then ones again the guilt overwhelmed Nami and she bit her lip… They were better than that, they should have been so much better. If they hadn't been drinking they could so easily have avoided the needles and beaten up their attackers.

And now they were both without their weapons…. What a mess.

Well, it couldn't be to bad. Usopp was there with her! And Usopp could build amazing things out of pretty much nothing, he would build them some makeshift weapons for sure, and probably some rather good ones to.  
Nami would have to do her best to steal items for him, she hated the idea of being useless while Usopp did all the work, she would have to keep her eyes open and with that in mind did Nami fall a sleep again, this time a bit more peaceful.

Nami was woken abruptly as she was being pulled in the hair and screamed out in pain. "ARGGGH!" her being pulled backwards now also pulled Usopp forwards as they were still tied together and he landed right on her also yelling surprised.

"What in the?!" Usopp shouted and then halted because above them stood three muscular men, all sun burned and brimming with raw muscle.

"What's this?" One of the men asked grabbing Namis wrist the place they were tied together. "Think you're being clever?" he asked reaching for the piece of cloth clearly intending to untie it, he didn't get far how-ever as Nami just bit his arm.

"AUW!" The man shouted in surprise then hissed. "You bitch!" and he slapped Nami over the face which send both Nami and Usopp down on the ground.

The other two men laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! Feisty one, she might be to much for you Bert!" One asked.

"Oh shut it!" The man whom Nami had bit apparently called Bert hissed then grabbed Nami by the hair again and forced her head backwards. "She just needs to be broken that's all, perhaps I should touch her a lesson."

And Nami hissed. "Just a fair warning, anything you put in my mouth you wont get back." she stated and made a biting motion with her teethes showcasing what she meant which was enough to make their three captures look slightly uncomfortable.

Usopp smirked amused. "I would listen to her if I were you, she's kind of known for crushing balls." he stated.

"Usopp, that was Robin." Nami had to remind him. "But I wouldn't mind taking over the duty for the occasion."

"Ah yeah right, sorry." Usopp replied though he was grinning with a evil look in his eyes. "You don't crush the balls of men, just their spirits."

"That's right." Nami fully acknowledged.

"See this is the problem about capturing pirates." The third man groaned, the largest of them all. "They have free spirits, it's always such a bother having to teach them their place." he muttered.

"But on the other hand that means no one will be looking for them. Pirates are disloyal scum, their crew wont be bothering. And neither will the world government." The third and last one commented.

That made Usopp smirk. "Shows what you know." he commented. "You don't know our crew, they'll hunt you to the ends of the earth for revenge. They'll beat you until you can barely even move and crush your balls, you made the mistake of your life taking us." he stated only to get a slap over his face sending him and Nami to the floor again as Usopp grunted. "So you're scared, good for you. Then you are not a complete idiot." he hissed as Brutus grabbed Nami and then finally managed to cut the bond holding her to Usopp.

"Now come on!" Bert hissed. "Time for you to wash up and look pretty, we have a special buyer for you."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Nami shouted trying to knock Bert away and did succeed to beat him in the jaw and Bert hissed lifting a fist.

"BERT STOP!" The largest man shouted. "You can't give her blue marks, she'll drop in price!"

And Bert hissed annoyed but grabbed Namis arm and brutally twisted it behind her making Nami scream.

"NAMI!" Usopp shouted but was hold back by his collar and suddenly… his chain started to beep and his eyes widened.

"I wouldn't make a commotion if I were you." The larger man asked holding a detonator in his hand. "She's our main price here, you're just extra cargo." he stated. "I mean wow, who would ever want such an ugly long nose as a slave?! As a slave you would only be good for manual labour and those are so easy to get."

"Usopp." Nami swallowed as she had stopped.

"Oh." Bert grinned. "Much more agreeable now?" he asked.

"Oh I see." The largest man grinned. "She actually cares for this long nose, good!" he stated. "Makes things much easier, so listen. Behave and the longnose will be fine, do anything stupid and his head goes boom. Do you understand?" he asked.

Wide-eyed Nami looked up and then nodded as she swallowed.

"Nami… It… It'll be fine." Usopp swallowed. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." he assured. "These guys don't know who they are dealing with right?" he asked and Nami nodded as she swallowed.

"Come on then." Bert stated as he pulled Nami with him, though her eyes stayed on Usopp until she was dragged all the way out and lost sight of him.

Harhsly was Nami pushed out on the deck which was bathed in sunlight and for a moment blinded her, but she didn't even have the time to adjust to that before she was pushed into an ice cold tub of water and she sat up gasping for air. "IT'S COLD!" she shouted and the big one now obviously their leader huffed.

"Either wash yourself or we'll do it for you." he demanded throwing Nami a bar of soap. "Make it quick, and put this on." he asked lifting some clothes from a box… Which was a very showy bra with cheap sequences embroidied and a pair of panties which looked equally cheap.

Nami hissed annoyed. It was not unusual for her at all to walk around in bikinis and revealing clothes, she had an amazing body after all and her body was one of her greatest tools. She could use it to distract and even use men. But she also liked to decide herself herself when and where to do it. Still Nami bit together and swore she would be wearing the damn thing butter than anyone else in the world.

The thing looked horrible cheap and skanky, but she would make it look amazing.

And so with a huff, not caring at all that the men were all looking at her did Nami wash up, removed her wet clothes and looked her absolute best as she put on the lingery, then looked at the men with a challenging glare.

"Well…" The leader commented. "Okay she might be worth the trouble." he then admitted. "That's some body."

"Hmpf." Nami rolled her eyes and looked away.

"She seems ready to go!" Bert grinned grabbing her arm. "Come on, the buyer is waiting!" he stated and pulled her.

"HEY WAIT!" Nami shouted. "What about Usopp?!"

"Our buyer doesn't need a man." Bert rolled her eyes. "Now come along."

That made Namis eyes widen and her body froze… They were going to sepperate her and Usopp?! … Nami could not let that happen! No matter what, she couldn't be sepperated from Usopp and with that she screamed. "NO!" as she kicked Brutus and jumped away. "I'm not going anywhere without Usopp!" she shouted.

"Oi girlie! You're going to do as you're told." Bertvhissed.

"You're not taking me away from him." Nami seethed. "I.. I'LL JUMP OVERBOARD!" she shouted. "Then my head will explode and you lost your profit!" she stated.

The leader squitned his eyes. "You don't have the guts."

And Nami hissed, problem was if she jumped she would leave Usopp alone and that was not desireable, then Namis eyes widened as she saw it! A knife! and she jumped for it, grabbed the knife on the table, rolled around and then pointed the knife at her face. "I'll cut my own face!" she stated. "There'll be a big permanent scar, you wont be able to sell me for anything." she stated.

The leader smirked. "So you didn't have the guts to kill yourself, you really would have me believe you'll have the guts to cut yourself?" he asked.

At that Nami took the knife… and then stabbed it into the back of her hand making the blood splatter out, grimly amused that this was the second time she had stabbed herself at that very place to safe Usopp. The pain was just as intense as back then and Nami had to stop herself from screaming, but on the same time, it also felt good. It felt really good proving these assholes wrong.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Bert shouted only for Nami to replace the knife right above her eye.

It looked dramatic already as now the blood was running down her hand and touched her face as Nami grinned. "I'm a pirate, a scar will just help me look cool. I don't mind, sexiness is in the attitude you know." she stated. "I'll be unsellable though." she commented now pressing the knife against the forehead so the tip was pressed against her skin, almost breaking it. Ready to be cut down all the way to her chin for one long scar.

And the leader hissed. "FINE! we'll sell them as a pair, then we'll be rid of both of them. BERT GET THE LONG NOSE!" he shouted and Brutus nodded heading down stairs. "Man I can wait till I get rid of you." he hissed at Nami whom in return stuck out her tounge just in time for Usopp to be pushed out as well and wide-eyed Nami looked up.

"Usopp!" she exclaimed.

"NAMI!" Usopp yelled and his eyes widened. "WHAT'S WITH THE BLOOD?!" he screamed.

"Well." The leader mumbled. "We were going to hand you over to the marines to cash in your bounty, but the girl here insisted she would scar herself for life if we separated you two. So congratulations, you're going to be slaves together." he stated kicking Usopp towards Nami. "Now behave." he asked holding the detonator "And give me that knife."

Nami hissed but finally dropped the knife and one of the man walked over picking up the blood soaked knife then walked away as he hissed annoyed. "Bloody pirates."

Usopp swallowed then looked up at Nami. "Nami, are you okay?" he asked.

"I… I'm fine." Nami swallowed. "Looks like we are going to be sold together… Sorry."

"No that's okay." Usopp assured. "If the marines had gotten me I would have been imprisoned in Impel down. Beside, the most important thing is that we stay together right?" he asked. "We'll figure a way to escape real soon."

And Nami nodded just as something was thrown as Usopp and Usopp blinked, picking up what was basically just a loin cloth.

"Put that on." the leader asked.

"WHAT?!" Usopp shouted.

"NOW!" The leader shouted and Usopp swallowed.

"So… remove my pants?" he asked then glanced up at Nami and suddenly seemed to realize what she was wearing, then bit together and finally changed embarrassed standing up. "How the hell does Franky do this?" he asked.

"You just got to own it Usopp." Nami replied looking sternly forward. "You got a sexy body, a body you can show off. So don't be ashamed."

"I… I did work hard on these abs." Usopp admitted.

"Exactly, be proud of them." Nami nodded. "It's all in the attitude anyway."

And Usopp nodded then stood up beside Nami then reached out and grabbed her hand, Nami also grabbing his tightly.

They were both feeling vulnerable and scared… But they weren't going to show it, not now.

"Who ever is going to buy us." Nami whispered in a quiet voice. "Let's give them hell, I hate slavery."

"That's a promise." Usopp replied in just as quiet a voice. "They are going to regret the day they decided to have slaves."

And Nami nodded determinedly, tightening her hand around Usopp's, deep inside really happy that they were going to stay together.


	4. Chapter 4

Usopp really wished he knew how Nami did it. She was walking next to him with a straight back and raised head looking absolutely stunning in her little outfit in spite of its tackyness, she showed off her body with pride and almost seemed to be teasing her onlookers with her mannerisms basically saying.

'Yes, I am indeed that hot, just look. But no you can't have this unless I say so, because this is mine.'

It was not that Usopp was ashamed of his own body or anything, back in the day it had been incredible lanky almost scrawny, but over time he had build up his body to gain prober muscle and even some wide even if he was still of a rather slender build. Under normal circumstances he would not mind showing off his muscles. But right now he just felt on display as they were being paraded through town. The collar around his neck was a constant reminder that he wasn't wearing this by choice and his hands being firmly shackled together in front of him made it impossible to move his arms freely, it was obvious for all to see that they were slaves right this moment…. There were even marines here whom only offered them a glance before continuing their business and Usopp was reminded that in their world…. Slavery was in fact entirely legal.

It was different depending on the kingdom of course, but in places controlled by the world government, which was most of the world. It was legal… What wasn't legal was to capture and sell world government citizens as slaves. But pirates were criminals and had thusly lost their right to citizenship, so what these slave dealers were doing. Was in fact entirely legal in the eyes of the government. Usopp closed his eyes…. They were not alone.

Luffy admired freedom and people who were free. To Luffy freedom was the single most important thing in the world and people whom embraced freedom were people to be admired as far as Luffy was concerned.  
If there was something that Luffy despised it was anyone whom took the freedom away from people. He was going to be so angry about this, and he would come for them with incredible speed.

"Usopp stand up straight." Nami demanded. "We are not weak."

"Ah yes sorry." Usopp swallowed straightening himself up. "I… I'm Captain Usopp. I got… millions of followers and they'll be coming on my demand." he told himself. "They just aren't here yet because I don't feel like it. I'm waiting for the right dramatic moment to bring out my army."

For ones Nami did not object to Usopp's ridicules tall tales about himself, seemingly willing to let Usopp do what-ever would make him feel better.

And Usopp exhaled deeply. "We've been in way worse situations than this and gotten out of it fine." he then stated. "I've been alone in really bad situations but i'm not alone, not anymore." and he sighed deeply. "Luffy trusts us, he believes we can handle ourselves. And even so, even though he believes we can handle our own stuff, he'll come for us and get his revenge at the people who hurt his Nakama."

"He's going to be so pissed." Nami commented in a smirk.

"Oh yeah." Usopp nodded. "He'll be even more pissed than when he found out what Arlong had been doing to you."

"And more pissed than when the Franky family beat you up." Nami nodded.

"Uff, thanks for reminding me." Usopp hissed with a squinted eye but also a smile on his lip. "Just thinking about it I swear I can feel all the pain." he smirked, flashing Nami a slight grin, though then he looked away.

"Ah sorry, I guess what happened after that is still kind of a painful memory." Nami realized.

Usopp sighed deeply. "I'm… mostly over it." he then said. "It's in the past, back then… I was an idiot, afraid of being a burden. Afraid that Luffy only kept me around out of pity. But I know now that's not true, Luffy would never keep someone around solely out of pity. He needs us, every single one of us. He keeps us around because he believes he can rely on every single one of us, so we need to get back quick as possible."

And Nami smiled before she leaned her head up against Usopp's shoulder. "I'm glad you see it that way." she fully admitted. "And it's true, the strawhats needs its liar." she smirked.

"And its navigator." Usopp replied then he halted. "Oh no…"

"What?" Nami asked.

"The strawhats…. they don't have their navigator." Usopp suddenly realized. "They are going to be sailing in circles for _days_. Even if they somehow figure out where we are they… Heck forget days they could be sailing in circles for weeks… Months… Luffy would allow Zoro to try and plot a course and they would end up in the belly of a sea king then having to fight themselves out."

"Oh shit." Nami realized. "I… I guess that means we have to come to them then."

"yeah… seems like it." Usopp blinked astounded. "It'll be fine though! Sanji can ration out the food, Franky will make sure the Sunny is fine even if they'll caught in a storm… because you weren't there to guide the ship around them. Chopper will heal any injuries. They'll live!"

"Barely." Nami rolled her eyes. "Who knows what kind of crazy stuff they'll get into while sailing aimlessly around, and neither of us will be there to tell them when they are doing something stupid!"

"Ah yeah.. That could be bad." Usopp swallowed and Nami bit together.

"Just means we need to find a way to get free quick as possible." she hissed.

"Yeah." Usopp nodded but did look a little pale.

* * *

Finally they seemed to have arrived at their destination, something that looked like a huge and extravagant teahouse, the outside was painted in beautiful pastel colors and there were gold decorations inside.

Ones they stepped inside they were hit with a cloud of smoke coming from all the water pipes all around the place, rich men seemed to be sitting on big fluffy pillows with scandily glad women next to them offering them a variety of drinks in small golden cups and the mere sight made berrie signs appear in Nami's eyes.

"Those cups are real pure gold." Nami commented in a excited voice.

"Erh Nami, if you find a way to swipe anything… Lock-pick." Usopp tried to remind her as the leader of the slave dealers were speaking a word with what appeared to be a manager whom nodded his head and soon they were let to a secluded area, a little room covered in the velvet cloth and inside… Sat a man with two almost naked women on each his side.

The man looked to be in his thirties, he had pale skin and black hair, his eyes were icy blue and he wore what looked like a white silk suite, there were diamonds in his cuff links and he was casually holding the pipe from the water pipe as one of the near naked women were pouring up fine sake for him.

One thing though was entirely out of place in this picture… For around the mans neck was a slave collar, the exact same that Nami and Usopp was wearing. And yet he was sitting so casually clearly spending an insane amount of money by just being at this place.

Lazily the man looked at Nami and then groaned. "Is that it?" he asked. "She looks just like all other women my master owns, couldn't you have found something more special? Perhaps one with a nice scar across her face or something? Is that even a pirate?!" he asked.

That comment made the slave dealers face fall and Nami smirked amused.

"I assure you." The leader then stated. "These two are pirates, just like you asked. And just look at this woman." he grabbed Namis chin. "She's a diamond among pearls isn't she?"

The man dressed in white did not look impressed at all though. "We got tons of women just as beautiful as her, if not even more beautiful. What makes her special?" he asked.

And Nami hissed. "If you already have a ton of slave women, then what do you need me for?!" she asked in a bitter tone.

That made the man look up. "Oh?" he asked. "Is that the famed free spirit of pirates?" he asked. "Hmm, this might be what I need yet." he commented as he soaked on the pipe and then exhaled. "You see, my master is in a terrible predicament. His existence is near torture, for he is bored out of his mind. Day in and day out with nothing in this world that excites him, it is a dull meaningless existents, and I want to do anything to ease his boredom." he stated. "Yet no matter how beautiful the slave girl, no matter how fine the wine or amazing the board game. Nothing seems to be able to distract him or even amuse him." he sighed deeply. "Then one month ago, one of my lords highly esteemed friends came on a visit and talked about pirates, and just for a moment that seemed like it had my masters interest, so I thought… Perhaps a pirate slave would ease his boredom. If only for a little while, and I hired these fine men to get one for me."

"That's disgusting." Usopp proclaimed. "You send someone out to capture new slaves for you just because your master is bored?!" he asked. "You really think we'll go along with that? Think again!"

The man looked at Usopp his blue eyes looking rather lazy. "What's this?" he asked casually pointing his pipe at Usopp. "I expressively asked for a woman didn't I?" he asked. "A woman to satiesfy my masters needs."

"We caught them together." The leader then admitted. "And the lady… she threatened with hurting herself if we separated them. Looks like they might be lovers or something."

That made Usopp's eyes widen. "Wha-WHAT?!" he shouted.

"Lovers?" The man in white asked and Usopp turned back to him. "Huh… That might be interesting." he commented standing up. "Are you sure though? He's not very pretty to look at is he?"

"What are you talking about, my man has the sexiest bod." Nami stated leaning up against Usopp.

"Nami?!" Usopp exclaimed. "What?!" only to get a stern look from Nami and he quieted down.

"Hmm." The man dressed in white frowned. "Well I suppose we could always use an extra pair of hands in the mines, and perhaps knowing her lover is nearby will keep this womans spirit strong." he commented looking at Nami. "Would be bad to pay good money for her. Only to see her turn into the same kind of empty shell as all the other women."

And Nami seethed. "You know nothing about pirates do you?" she asked. "You can't make a pirate a slave, because we will never belong to anyone else but ourselves!" she stated. "You're going to regret buying us, both you and your master is going to pay for ever thinking you could deny us our freedom!" she hissed with venom in her voice.

The white dressed man blinked, then his mouth spread into a grin. "Now _that's_ what i'm talking about!" he stated. "This should amuse my master for a little while, Clarice." he snapped a finger and one of the slaves pulled up a metal suite case and offered it to the slave dealer whom grinned as he opened it to reveal its content, pure berrie bills which made Nami almost drool and the slave deal leader grinned as he closed the suitcase. "Always a pleasure doing business with you Erlend." he blinked at the white dressed man. "Say hallo to Abdhil for me."

"My master don't deal or know off riff raff." The white clad man called Erlend sniffed importantly. "This woman is lucky she is going to be in his presence." and Nami hissed.

"Why the heck would you even do this?!" Nami asked. "Aren't you a slave yourself?!" she asked.

At that Erlends face darkened and his lips tightened. "I am not just a mere slave, I am more than a slave. I have a name, the name my master gave to me. He trusts me and knows he can always rely on me. Just to think, I am the right hand of a celestial dragon!"

That made both Nami and Usopp stiffen.

A celestial dragon?! They were now owned by a celestial dragon?! …. This was… not good.


	5. Chapter 5

Ones again Nami and Usopp were delegated to a dark room, this time the back of a truck where they had been shoveled inside as if they were merely cargo… This time both Nami and Usopp had seemed to get to the conclusion it was just better not to cause to much trouble right now… As Erlend didn't seem like he would not hesitate as much to press the button that would blow Nami's or Usopp's head off.

It had quickly become clear to them that in Erlend's eyes they were mere trinkets to amuse his so called master, and the moment they outlived their purpose he would have no problem to press the button, in fact Usopp had an eerie feeling that the thought of see their heads just popping would greatly amuse him.

It seemed like he took pleasure in treating other people as beneath himself, which was odd to Usopp as Erlend still was wearing that slave collar and presumable really was a slave also belonging to this Abdhil of the celestial dragons.

Usopp knew that many viewed the celestial dragons as practically being gods and should be worshipped, it was no secret that the world government was in fact owned by the celestials themselves, they were the ones whom actually made the rules and just used the world government as a tool to control most of the world.

Nami was quiet, she was leaning up against Usopp, sitting with her back leaned up against his bare chest, allowing Usopp to wrap his arms around her as they were sitting there in quiet.

"Usopp." Nami then suddenly spoke breaking the silence. "Tell me a story." She asked.

"Huh?" Usopp blinked surprised. "Oh… Okay." he said in a still surprised voice and then swallowed before he began. "Ones upon a time, there was a thief. The one thing she specialized in stealing though were the hearts of men, because she knew that the heart of a man was worth more than any diamond."

"Usopp. Is this a story about me?" Nami asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"No." Usopp pouted. "Maybe…" he then admitted. "I don't know I always just tell what-ever comes to mind. Did you want a story or not?"

Nami sighed deeply. "Tell me." she asked.

"Well… Finally a man came along, a dashing pirate." Usopp stated. "And something the thief had never anticipated happened… She was not able to steal his heart. The thief at first got angry, she tried all her best tricks, she invited the pirate home, she gave him her best treatment and did all in her power. But still he wasn't even interested and by the end he just left to continue his travel across the ocean never to return. Yet he stayed in the thief mind. She became obsessed with him, thinking off him day and night for months and then suddenly it became apparent. The tables had been turned… She had not stolen his heart, he had stolen hears. You see, it had been impossible for her to ever steal his heart, and you know why Nami?" he asked.

"No, tell me." Nami asked.

"The man was a pirate." Usopp stated. "And a pirate is the freest being in the world, their heart and spirit belongs only to them, the call of the ocean to them is stronger than any woman's call can ever be. It is impossible to steal the heart of someone so free." he stated. "Huh what do you know, the story was about you, kind of:"

"What?!" Nami asked. "I never had my heart stolen!" she proclaimed annoyed.

"Well, clearly you're not the thief in the story. You're the pirate, obviously." Usopp grinned and Nami halted. "Don't be so confused by the gender."

"Oh you little." Nami hissed but then exhaled as she shook her head and finally laid back resting comfortable against Usopp. "Usopp… have you ever regretted becoming a pirate?" she asked. "I mean, if you weren't a pirate you wouldn't always be in these kinds of situations. If you had stayed at Syrup you would have been safe so."

"I have never regretted it. Not for a single second." Usopp replied. "Even when I thought I was going to leave the crew and never come back… I could not regret a single moment. Even when I am really scared, and when I genuinely think I am going to die I… I rather die having lived the life I have, then having a much longer life without all those memories. Without ever even trying to follow my dream…. To me that feels worse than death."

"I know what you mean." Nami nodded. "I feel the same." she admitted. "Is that what it means to have a free spirit?"

"I…. I think so." Usopp blinked.

"Pirates whom are captured and sold as slaves… most of them commit suicide. I guess that's why they had to capture new ones. Real pirates never last long in slavery." Nami commented glancing down. "Because for a pirate… being told what to do and think, not being able to decide for themselves. That's worse than death."

"We are not this mans slaves Nami, we are pirates. We are Straw hats, we are Luffy's crew. And not because he demands it, because that is what we chose." Usopp stated. "Luffy would go to the ends of the earth for us, yes sure they are probably caught sailing in circles right now but he will never stop. Not before we are back with him." he stated. "And we have come out of so many bad situations, we can handle ourselves."

"I… I don't want to go back." Nami swallowed in a shivering voice. "Usopp… All those nights I had to spend in that room. Drawing maps, and if I didn't draw fast enough, if the maps weren't finished in time Arlong would.." she bit her lip. "Sometimes he would anyway, just because he felt like it. To remind me I was his property and nothing else."

"Nami," Usopp breathed, trying to be careful with his words. He knew of Namis past, he knew it very well. But rarely had Nami opened the least bit up about it, and certainly not like this. "Did he beat you?" Usopp asked and Nami nodded with tears in her eyes.

"That or hurt the villagers, to remind me what would happen if I didn't do as he'd say." Nami sniffed. "Not one single thing I did, not one action was my own… Not even my words, the words that came out of my mouth. they weren't my own… It was all his, it was like I was merely an extension of his hand and not my own person at all. But I knew I had to stay alive, because if I died then…. then all the villagers." she sniffed. "If it hadn't been for them, I think I would have let Arlong kill me very early on." she admitted.

"Then… I'm glad you had the villagers. I'm so glad I got to meet you and know you, Nami. And the real you, the true you." Usopp stated tightening his arms around Nami. "I'll get you out of here, as quick as possible I swear to you! So don't worry okay?" he asked.

"Okay." Nami nodded as she swallowed. "And I help to, you can rely on me." she stated.

"Good, cause I think i'm going to need your help." Usopp nodded. "You are the best thief there is, that's useful! You know how to twist the head of men, also useful. But most importantly…. You're the best navigator in the world, so I have no doubt you can lead us home. Home to Sunny!"

"And you can build us any tools we need." Nami stated. "You can even build a boat if needed."

"Provided I have the materials." Usopp smirked.

"You can make up lies, miss lead the enemy." Nami stated. "And you have the best eyes in the world, you'll be able to see the goal. And snipe any obstacles from afar."

"Together we should be unstoppable." Usopp fully agreed. "So don't worry. I am not going to allow you going back to being a slave, we are not slaves. We are strawhats."

Nami exhaled deeply. "I feel bad." she commented.

"Huh… Why?" Usopp asked.

"I'm actually really glad you're here." Nami admitted.

"Well, then i'm bad to." Usopp admitted. "I'm glad you're here to. I think that if I had been alone… I would have been scared shitless."

"So you're not scared?" Nami asked.

"Oh i'm terrified." Usopp assured. "In fact I am really close with coming down with, I can't move from this spot disease! But I still know we are going to be fine." and Nami smirked amused closing her eyes, appreciating how close she was to her nakama and realizing how much she trusted these people, how much they had been through and the reason they were all here now? They all knew they could trust and rely upon each other until the last. "I'm going to get us out of here… I promise." he breathed.

"Okay." Nami nodded. "Then I promise i'll lead us back to our Nakama. Let's swear." she asked holding up a hand with a pinky finger stretched out. "You get us out, I lead us back home."

And Usopp reached forward locking Nami's pinky with his own. "It's a promise." he stated as their fingers locked.

"Now Usopp! Remember our promise!" Nami asked. "No matter what happens, remember what you promised me! And remember that you wont be able to fullfill it if you're dead! Then i'll do the same, i'll remember our promise!"

Usopp blinked surprised but then swallowed. "Okay, i'll remember! And you remember to Nami. No matter what happens from now! I'll get us out, you guid us home and no matter what. We'll stay together!"

"Yeah." Nami nodded and finally they let go as the pagt had seemingly been done, just in time for the truck to stop and they both looked up, just as the door opened up blinding them both with light and a pair of hands grabbed Nami.

"NAMI!" Usopp screamed as he jumped for her and held tight.

"What the hell?!" The unknown men on the other side asked as Usopp got a foot in his face sending him back into the truck.

"USOPP!" Nami shouted.

"Hey!" Usopp hissed fighting himself up. "Don't think you can just.."

"Usopp stop!" Nami demanded. "Remember our promise okay? Just stay alive and keep your promise!" she stated. "You're the smart one so think!"

And Usopp halted and he knew… fighting now would be a waste, it could so easily end up in his own death, that was Namis exact point and he had to allow them to take Nami away as other men grabbed him and took him the other direction. "Nami.." Usopp swallowed. "NAMI I PROMISE! I SWEAR TO YOU!" he shouted. "SO JUST STAY STRONG! NAMIIIII!" he shouted until he was head over the head and fell over.

"Oh my god, what a noisy slave." A man in guard uniform grunted. "He needs to learn his lesson or he is going to get it. Nobody wants a noisy slave."


	6. Chapter 6

Usopp tried not to be impressed…. But it was impossible not to be. The building he was led through was not just like any building… It seemed like it was the seize of an entire city! And not just a small one. Grand big walls in marble seemed to go up for-ever, the grand pillars were decorated with golden decorations and exquisite animal carvings.

There were a good number of people walking around, all of them wearing white clothes similar to Erlend but none of them had slave collars and Usopp looked after them before he was pushed in the back.

"Stop gawking!" the guard hissed. "Move it!"

And Usopp swallowed. "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"You'll see." The guard smirked pushing him again and Usopp stumbled.

This walk sure seemed like to take forever… barely anyone seemed to pay them any intention what so ever, and then finally a door opened and Usopp was outside. His eyes widened as he looked down because right there in front of him, beneath his feet far below was a GIANT quarry! And in it numerous of people hacking away with big pick axes, pushing cards filled with stone, lifting what looked like immensly heavy sacks of dirt and stone. And everyone seemed to be covered in dust, they wore nothing but rags and they all had slave collars.

All except a few guards in armor standing around, holding instruments that looked like they could give you a big shock judging from the electricity they were buzzing with and Usopp swallowed.

"In you go." The guard behind him simply stated and then… instead of taking the stairs right next to them simply pushed Usopp harshly on the back so Usopp fell down the edge.

"ARGGHHHH!" Usopp shouted as he fell down, he rolled across the steep surface and then desperately tried to grab the wall but only fell further until at last with a giant crash he landed on the ground. "Urghh…" Usopp groaned. "Auuwww… HEY!" he shouted sitting up. "YOU ASSHOLE! How the hell was that necessary?!" he asked shaking a fist only then to realise he had gotten the attention of the people around him and Usopp looked around to see a bunch of slaves, all bulking with muscles and covered in dust and scars looking at him with an incredible hungry look in their eyes.

They looked like a bunch of starving tigers whom had finally gotten new pray, ready to tear him to bits.

Usopp's eyes widened in fright, but then he closed his eyes and took a breath before looking up. "What are you looking at?" he asked sourly.

"Aww." A man with ruffled red hair and big scruffy beard commented. "A little pipsqueeck, how cute." he commented.

"HEY! Who are you calling a pipsqueeck?!" Usopp asked finally standing up.

"You're right it is cute, he thinks he's someone." Another man commented. "You gonna cry pipsqueeck?"

"Like hell I am!" Usopp hissed.

"Are you sure?" The man asked. "They all cry doing the night, you think you're different?!"

"Tch, what is it to you what I do?" Usopp asked crossing his arms. "Mind your own buisness."

"HAH! He's acting tough!" The red haired commented then poked Usopp.

"HEY!" Usopp shouted.

"The name is Brutus." The red haired smirked. "And around here i'm the boss, do as I say and you might not get hurt."

"Pff, you're not my boss." Usopp snorted as he rolled his eyes. "There's only one person in this world I follow, and his name is Luffy." he stated.

That seemed to get Brutus and he hissed annoyed. "So you need to learn your lesson?!" he asked. "VERY WELL!" and he lifted a fist, only to be incredible surprised as his fist hit absolutely nothing, Usopp had been exceptionally quick moving out of the way and was suddenly behind Brutus poking him on the shoulder.

"Is that all?" Usopp asked.

And Brutus roared annoyed as he turned around and stated to hit in Usopp's direction but not one single hit hit the target, nor any kicks as Usopp moved with a smoothness and elegance unlike any normal person making Brutus yell out. "STAND STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU YOU COWARD!"

And Usopp hissed. "Don't call me a coward!" he seethed before he jumped back and picked up a single rock which he threw with surprising precision and hit Brutus… right between his eyes making the big burly man fall down on his back. "YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME A COWARD!" Usopp shouted and then spat.

Wide-eyed all the other slaves looked at him and Usopp hissed, actually showing teethes like some animal fending off predators, which was not to far from the truth.

Then finally, a man whom had been standing in the background… another burly man with blond hair and a beard covered in dust stepped forward looking at Usopp with his blue eyes.

Usopp though hissed at him to, if he had been a cat his fur would have been standing up straight.

"Name is Eustace, what is yours?" The blond finally asked.

"Usopp." Usopp replied almost spitting out the name. "And don't you forget it."

"Usopp." Eustace nodded. "Man, it sure has been a long time since I saw someone down here with that kind of look in his eyes." he commented.

Usopp lifted an eyebrow as he looked at Eustace, Eustace though tipped his head as he looked.

"Hmm… sunburned. That body is strong, not just for show. You got a lot of scars." Eustace commented stepping forward and then without warning took Usopp's hand and turned it around. "Your hands are rough…. Very rough. You're not just an empty pretender are you?"

"Of course not!" Usopp hissed taking his hand back. "I'm a pirate!"

"I was afraid of that." Eustace sighed deeply then glanced over his shoulder. "And you already made a lot of enemies, I don't envy your position Usopp."

"I don't care, i'm not going to stay here very long." Usopp hissed. "I'm getting out of here."

Those words didn't seem to make Eustace happy though, instead a sadness seemed to emerge from his eyes and he shook his head. "Come on, i'll show you around." he waved a hand.

Usopp blinked as Eustace took a few steps away then he turned his head. "Coming?" he asked. "If you don't work you'll be punished you know. Maybe you wont be allowed to eat, or maybe you'll be whipped. maybe both, in either case it'll be nicer to just avoid that right?"

Usopp rolled his eyes but finally followed Eustace.

* * *

"Here we mine prism-sea stone." Eustace started to explain which made Usopp's eyes widen.

"What?" Usopp asked. "Prism-Sea stone?!" he asked. "The stone that contains the power of the ocean itself?!"

"That's the one." Eustace nodded. "This is the single biggest mine in the world producing the stuff, providing the world government which pretty much all the sea stone they use." he commented and Usopp gaped.

"This is where they get it all from?!" Usopp asked wide-eyed.

"You got it." Eustace nodded. "You're not a devil fruit user are you?"

"No." Usopp shook his head. "But… quite a few of my crew members are." he admitted. "The vast quantities of sea stone the marines seem to have have caused us quite a bit of trouble." he admitted. "And this is the source…" he looked around. "Wow."

"I see." Eustace nodded. "Our job is quite simple, mine it and transport it to the refinery room. In there slaves whom are to hurt to do mining get to do some of the refining." he informed. "Even if you get whipped to near unconsciousness, you're not allowed to not work."

Usopp swallowed but nodded understandable. "So… everyone working in the mines are slaves?" he asked.

"Pretty much." Eustace nodded. "Some are former prisoners, some owed a huge debt, some were just kind of born into it." he stated. "I assume you were a prisoner?"

"No…" Usopp muttered. "I was just snatched from the street with my friend. Apparently the big master of the house wanted a female pirate for some god awfull reason."

That made Eustace blink and he turned to Usopp. "Your friend is here to?" he asked.

"Yeah." Usopp nodded. "We were sepperated by the entrance, but she's here all right."

"Oh… I'm so sorry." Eustace said.

"Huh?" Usopp blinked. "Hey she can handle herself! Beside I promised to get us out of here. So I will" he stated just as he looked up and so a man with black hair and white clothes looking down at them with his icy blue eyes and he grinned…Erlend. Usopp looked up at him and gritted. "What's his deal?" he asked Eustace and Eustace looked up.

"Oh Erlend." Eustace rolled his eyes. "He's a fucking asshole."

"You got that right." Usopp snorted.

"He thinks he's special because he's Abdhils favorite, and he just loves torturing the rest of us." Eustace mumbled annoyed. "He'll have you whipped just for looking at him wrong. That bastard. And all because he have a usefull devil fruit power."

"Wait what?" Usopp asked. "He's a devil fruit user?" he asked wide-eyed. "What… What can he do?" he asked.

"I'll show you." Eustace nodded his head and brought Usopp forward.

Usopp blinked but then finally until finally they arrived what looked like some kind of shelter and in there sat a couple of people… That is when Usopp released they looked kind of weird. Some of them had eyes that were entirely gray! And they looked out into emptiness clearly blind, others were closing and opening their mouth but no sound came out, one man was banging his head with a hand.

"What?" Usopp asked. "What's this?"

"Erlend.." Eustace commented. "Erlend has the power to fuck around with peoples senses. He can take away your sight, your hearing… Your ability to feel pain. Even your voice." he stated. "He can make the rich folk feel great pleasure by just touching them which is why Abdhil favor him so much, but he can also make us feel great pain or take away our human abilities. And he likes to do it just to fuck with us."

Usopp swallowed, now suddenly more scared of this bastard Erlend. Then suddenly Usopp's head lifted as he heard it. "Is that?" Usopp asked as he tried to listen… It was! Waves! Crashing up against some rocks… the scent of salt and Usopp turned around.

"Usopp?" Eustace asked only for Usopp to start to run. "USOPP!" Eustace shouted and ran after him, only for Usopp to ran upwards over the cliffs and then stopped by the edge, wide-eyed looking out as far beneath him and in front of him… It was the ocean itself! Stretching forever and ever right in front of him, the blue waves truly enough clashing against the cliff far beneath him and Usopp looked down just as Eustace reached him gasping for air.

"The ocean." Usopp breathed. "It's right here… It's…"

"Usopp. Please don't go over here." Eustace asked.

"Why not?" Usopp asked.

"You… You're a pirate." Eustace commented glancing down.

"Erhm yeah. I am, what about it?" Usopp asked.

Eustace closed his eyes as he stood up, then finally looked at Usopp. "There's been one pirate here before you." he admitted. "He had that look in his eyes to, said he was never going to be anyones slave. But then… when he realized he couldn't escape. He couldn't bear it." he admitted. "So he walked over here and…" he looked down. "That poor fool, he said his body and soul belonged to the ocean. But his body didn't even hit the ocean before the collar…" he swallowed. "The field of the slave collars is large, it goes all around the house. But it ends… right there, half way down the cliff. You can see the dark spot where..." the words lingered in the air. Usopp understood already and his eyes widened, then he turned his head and looked away shivering slightly.

"Usopp?" Eustace asked.

"That's not going to happen!" Usopp stated. "I promised to stay alive! To get Nami and me out of here! But….. even if I don't manage that. Our crew will come for us, you don't know our crew. They'll do it!"

"Take on the celestial dragons for you?" Eustace asked sounding very doubtful.

"You don't know my captain!" Usopp stated. "He would do it in a heart beat, and he is going to! Which is why it would be better if I escape first so he wont have to go through all the trouble. You don't have to worry about me, I wont jump. I'll find another way out!" he stated walking away as he waved a hand. "They can't hold me in here for long!"

And hopelessly Eustace looked after the young man. "That's what he said as well." he commented sadly and looked down, actually hoping that this young man would find a way… Somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

Usopp hated to admit it, but he was struggling pushing the large cards filled with stone… He was not as weak as he had been. Usopp had managed to build a pretty good upper body strength while traveling… How ever brute strength wasn't his specialty in the least.

When fighting Usopp relied on his speed, precision, creativity, traps and dumb luck… None of which helped him much in this particular situation where he needed to work or guards would crack a whip over his back. And if he showed any sign of weakness the other slaves would come and beat him up.

Avoiding their attacks the first time had been easy, but now that Usopp had spend several hours pushing cards and felt the exhaustion overwhelm him, fending off the other brutes a second time wouldn't be nearly as easy. He was tired all right, he could fee his entire body aching.

And as the sun was gone down and the guards blew the whistle indicating it was time for lunch… Brutus and the others were unto Usopp as a pack of hungry wolfs.

Suddenly they were right there surrounding Usopp whom could barely stand up, grinning as they cracked their knuckles.

"Now then pipsqueck." Brutus grinned. "I believe we have some business to finish. You need to tell me who is the boss around here."

Usopp hissed, though he felt his prior courage leaving him.

Then a fist came flying and Usopp managed to make a roll fall then jump up on his legs.

"Slippery little one aren't you?" Brutus asked. "Ready to cry yet?" he asked.

Usopp gasped as he stood there. "The… there's nothing wrong about crying." he stated as he gasped. "It's okay to cry… As long as you stand up and fight afterwards… As long as you keep on fighting!" and he launched forward a fist which did indeed hit impact, but it barely even moved Brutus whom returned the first and send Usopp flying backwards and he landed harshly on the ground.

He couldn't help it, that's when the tears pressed on behind his eye lids and a sob escaped his throat as he sat back.

"Hah, I knew it." Brutus grinned. "Now it's time to beg! You need to remember who's the boss!"

And Usopp hissed, then whipped his eyes with his arm. "If you think… I'm ever going to follow someone like you. You must have eaten nails." he stated as he pushed himself back up, wobbling just a bit but found his balance at last. "I faced people way stronger than you! You're nothing in comparison to the sort of people I fought!"

"Oh really?" Brutus asked. "Haha, you're a bad liar." he commented.

"Yeah, I am." Usopp admitted. "BUT THAT WASN'T A LIE!" he shouted as he attacked again, it ended though very similar as Usopp was thrust backwards and he hissed as he attacked again.

"You must be some kind of idiot." Brutus commented as he held Usopp down for a third time. "Why do you keep fighting?"

"Because i'm a straw hat!" Usopp seethed. "Even if my enemy is way stronger than me, even if I am sure to loose I… I will always fight! To my last breath!" he stated as he cried and then thrusted up his head banging his own head into Brutus's jar making the bigger man fall backwards and Usopp landed on the ground gasping for air.

Brutus though was quick to find his footing. "You little brat!" he seethed.

"Seriously?" Suddenly Eustace was there stepping in from the shadows and the entire group gasped by the sight of him. "Why can't you leave the damn kid alone."

"Stay out of this old man!" Brutus seethed.

"You really want to do this?" Eustace asked. "You know how this ends."

And the gang swallowed then backed away. Brutus though send a last glaring look at Usopp. "you wont be able to hide behind that marine scum forever you know!" he commented. "We'll be back for you, pipsqueeck." he stated and they ran off.

Usopp groaned deeply as he fell back on the ground and Eustace walked towards him, looking down as Usopp could see his blue eyes behind the bushy hair and beard. "You okay there kid?"

"Yeah… Thanks." Usopp gasped.

"No worries, those bastards seriously need to be taught a lesson." Eustace commented. "Then again, they are just low time criminals."

Usopp sighed as he sat up. "They really respect you." he commented.

"Njah, they just ended up being beat up every time they tried to attack me." Eustace commented.

"Wow." Usopp blinked. "You must be… really strong." he commented.

Eustace shrugged. "I can hold my own in battle." he commented.

"They called you… Marine scum." Usopp commented and Eustace looked away. "Are you… a marine?" he asked.

At that Eustace smirked grimly amused. "That was a while ago." he stated. "Going to hold that against me pirate?" he asked.

"No." Usopp shook his head. "I don't really mind people who are marines."

"That's a pretty unusual to say for a pirate." Eustace had to admit.

Usopp shrugged. "Marines are just like pirates, some are good and some are bad, they are just people. I don't really mind marines or mind people whom just happen to be marines." he stated. "I mean yes, professionally we are enemies but really we are all just people."

"Huh, that's a surprisingly mature way to look at it." Eustace had to admit. "Come on then, lets get some grub. And if you don't want to be beaten up doing the night you better stick close to me." he stated.

Usopp nodded as he finally stood up, wobbling a bit but found his footing then looked up. "Seriously thanks for helping." he said. "I mean… You don't actually have to."

"I just don't like bullies." Eustace stated. "I hate bullies." he muttered, sounding genuinely annoyed.

"Me to." Usopp admitted. "Strong people whom just pick on weak people for the sake of it… My captain hates that kind of people to. And Nami…"

Eustace glanced at him. "That's an unusual view point for a pirate." he commented.

Usopp smirked amused. "The straw hats aren't exactly ordinary pirates." he commented then looked up.

* * *

The food that was served was just beyond boring, it was the most bland porridge in the world which really made Usopp long for Sanji's food and then just one piece of incredible dry bread… At least there were allowed all the water they wanted.

The sleeping areas were nothing more than glorified sheds and the only thing they had to lay on were worn out blankets.  
Some had been creative and hung up the blankets like hammocks, but that was really the extent of their comfort.  
Usopp had decided to take Eustace up on his advice and found a sleeping spot in the same shed as Eustace pretty close to the other man.

Not that there was much of a choice, they were a whole bunch of sweaty half naked men laying back to back in the little shed. It was pretty disgusting and Usopp had thought that the mens sleeping area back at Merry had been crowded…. That had been nothing, at least there he wouldn't have to lay back to back with a sweaty stranger.

* * *

When Usopp woke up again it wasn't morning just yet, but there was no way he could sleep anymore and as such Usopp walked outside to see that the sun had begun to slowly rise…

Like before he could hear the waves not far from him, crashing against the cliff side…. They were so close to the ocean.

Usopp turned to the massive mansion and looked up, speculating if Nami was up there somewhere, if she could see the ocean to… how close they were. Except if they tried to jump… Usopp lifted his hand touching the slave collar firmly locked in place around his neck. If they left the mension this thing would explode taking their heads with it.

Usopp swallowed by the scary thought, yet still he couldn't stop himself from walking to the cliff with the grand view of the ocean where he sat down to look at the horizon… His nakama was out there… They were looking for him and Nami, that much he was sure of.

Usopp didn't know how long he had been sitting there before he was joined by a certain blond muscular older man whom sat down next to him.

"How come I just knew you would be here?" Eustace asked as he pulled out a pack off cigarettes then pulled one out. "Glad to see you haven't jumped." he commented.

"Yeah that's not going to happen, i'm going to get off this island alive, just you wait." Usopp stated. "And Nami to!"

"Uhu." Eustace nodded lightning his cigarette then offered the package to Usopp. "Smoke?" he asked.

"I don't smoke." Usopp admitted but looked curiously at the package. "Is it good?" he asked.

Eustace smirked. "For poor fools like me whom has become addicted it's heaven." he stated. "How-ever, smoking is bad for ya, so don't start." he said retrieving his package.

"Yeah Chopper says that to… he's our ships doctor!" Usopp informed. "Sanji though smokes all the time, he's our cook. Brook only smokes ones in a while… I guess it doesn't matter to him since he's dead."

That made Eustace lift an eyebrow.

Usopp smirked amused as he looked at the ocean.

Finally Eustace shook his head seemingly deciding to not pursue this topic any further.

"They are going to come for us." Usopp stated. "But I would honestly prefer to get Nami out of here as soon as possible regardless. She has already been a slave ones before… She should never have to be a slave again."

"Well, you got your work cut out for you then." Eustace commented. "All the female slaves are kept inside of the mansion itself. I hear though they are treated really well. We are talking silk pillows, all the grapes, fruits and wines they could possible want, all they have to do is looking pretty."

Usopp hissed. "I'm not an idiot! I know what female slaves are usually for!" he stated then he swallowed. "And it's much worse than this." he commented as he grew pale. Then he hissed as he squinted his eyes. "And all of this, just because who-ever lives in there was bored!" he exclaimed. "Thinking that other people are just toys for his own pleasure, this is the kind of person my captain hates the most! A big fat bully!"

"You sure seem to love your captain." Eustace commented as he sucked on his cigarette then exhaled. "Heh, a pirates whom hates bullies. Careful you don't turn into bullies yourself."

"No that wont happen." Usopp stated.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Eustace asked.

"Easy! Let me tell you about Nami!" Usopp asked.

At that Eustace lifted an eyebrow.

"Nami… I told you she has been a slave ones before. The people whom held her as a slave, they were all fishmen. From fishman island." Usopp informed. "They did horrible things to her! They killed her mother right in front of her eyes, they chained her up and forced her to work on maps day and night, they used her entire village as hostages to make her do what they wanted! Then finally… My captain managed to put a stop to it, we freed her from these fishmen whom had terrorized that village and caused so much suffering." he informed. "Then… a few years after, we crossed into the new world and we went through fishman island. The home of these people whom had been so awful to Nami and you know what she did?" he asked.

"I got no clue." Eustace admitted.

"She didn't blame any of the fishman whom just happened to live there, not a single one." Usopp informed. "She even helped protecting them… We also met one of the people whom had genuinely held her captured, he apologized to her, very sincerely… And she forgave him. We are friends now." he stated. "That thing I said about marines and pirates just being people… Nami taught me that, she's the one able to see that! That a person is more than his or her title… We are people! A person is a person! That's the kind of person she is!" he stated. "And Luffy… Luffy don't care about titles or ranks, he wont care if you're pirate or marine, he only cares about what kind of person you are! If you are the kind of person willing to stand up for yourself he will help you! But if you're a bully he will beat you up, it doesn't matter where you come from or what you claim to be… It's who you are. That's the kind of person my captain is, and that's why he's the only one I could ever call Captain!"

That made Eustace look honestly stunned as he looked at Usopp, then he frowned. "How could pirates like that ever make it to the new world?" he had to ask. "How would you survive?"

"By being strong." Usopp stated. "Strong enough to protect our nakama, I didn't get strong to be some kind of hero or nothing… I just wanted to make sure I didn't hold my nakama back, that I could protect them to when needed that's all. And i'm sure all the other feel the same way." he stated. "We trust and protect each other, we'll fight for each other and become really strong for each other. That's how."

"Huh, you really are a strange one Usopp." Eustace commented. "If the rest of that crew is anything like you at all, you must be a mad bunch that's for sure."

"Oh you got no idea." Usopp stated. "In comparison to the rest, i'm the sane one."

"Now i'm slightly scared." Eustace smirked amused. "A shame, I would like to meet such a strange bunch for myself." he admitted in a exhale.

"You will." Usopp stated. "And they'll help you, you're my friend now so Luffy will do what-ever he can to set you free to, especially when he hears what you have done for me."

"Heh, I wish I could be as naive and optimistic as you." Eustace commented. "As big of a dumb fool."

Usopp smirked. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when they all show up, it's going to be hilarious."

"So you say." Eustace commented. "Well then, let's see who's right." he commented glancing towards the rising sun rising above the ocean surface.

"You don't know my crew." Usopp stated. "They are crazy as shit, crazy enough to come here."  
 _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

It was time to get to work! Usopp could not just spend all his time being a willing slave and then feel pity for himself. He had to find a way to get Nami and then get out of here.

He needed a weapon, obviously. Lucky for him there was plenty of rocks and wood around him. Sadly though… He had yet to find a rubber band. Not even a single one.

A slingshot seemed to be a no go for now, how-ever. Usopp were able to create a sling, and a small pouch for stones he could hang in his trousers. He had to be careful though and needed to hide in the evening hours when they weren't working as he worked on his projects.

Next up would be something for Nami… A staff. A staff though would be much tougher to hide and elected to create several smaller pieces of woods which could be put together into one long staff.

Man… This sure was a downgrade from all the clima tacts he had made. He had spend such a long time perfecting Nami's weapons with his own new knowledge and now with the lack of materials… he was kind of back to square one.

It was okay though, Usopp suddenly remembered how he had managed to take all the new items he had discovered on their journey and turned them into new and better weapons for both himself and Nami, he had done it many times. He could do it again! What-ever he happened to find in this hole, he would be able to turn into something useful. For now all he had was stone, wood and cloth. But that was enough, at least for now. He even found a metal wire, it could be used as a lock pick!

All he needed was for Nami to tell him which kind of lock pick he needed to make with the precious piece of metal so she could free the both of them.

Things were looking up for sure! And Usopp turned towards the massive palace above him… Nami…

He could not afford to go in there aimlessly, he needed to find out which direction to go but… There had to be a way to get this information! Somehow!

Little did Usopp know, the answer would come to him. Because his partner, his Nakama was not out of tricks herself.

And suddenly a young boy, seemingly a teenager wearing servants clothes suddenly stood beside Usopp looking at him with squinted eyes.

Usopp blinked as he looked at the teen. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"You have a very long nose." The teen commented. "And black curly hair. You're Usopp?"

Usopp blinked. "Yeah. And who are you?"

"This is from Nami!" The teen exclaimed handing him a folded piece of paper.

Usopp's eyes widened. "Nami?" he asked. "You talked to Nami?" he asked taking the piece of paper and the teen grinned.

"Of course I have! She's my girlfriend!" The teen grinned.

That made Usopp look up at the teen. "Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Of course she is. The way she holds me, and those… Those boobs. So soft." The teen swallowed with hearts in his eyes. "She said, I was the only one she could trust with this. She trusts me!" the teen stated loudly. "And we are going to run away together!"

Usopp couldn't help but smirk. He didn't even know if he had the heart to tell this boy that he had clearly been played.  
Nami rubbing her entire body up against some poor man to get what she wanted… It was kind of what she did. And it worked, obviously. Then play the victim making her voice all high pitched to play the people around her. Well, it was nice to see she hadn't lost her spirit either and Usopp opened the paper to read the note.

 _"Hey Usopp! Alibert better give you this note!_  
 _They told me all the male slaves are being kept in the mines, those whom don't work as servants in the palace itself._  
 _I any case I hope this notes finds you and that you are well. I myself share quarters with a number of other female slaves. We are on the fourth floor in the east wing._  
 _I figured it would be to risky to try to leave right now as we are guarded at all times and I don't even know what direction to go. Or how to go get you._  
 _I also send a package of cigarettes with Alibert I managed to swipe from the grand hall. You should be able to use the cigarettes as currency among servants and slaves. I'm sure you would be able to put that to good use somehow._

 _Remember, we are going to leave together!_

 _xxx Nami."_

Astounded Usopp looked at the note, then he smiled. Fourth floor east wing! Now he knew, then he glanced at the teen, apparently named Alibert. "Where's the cigarettes?" he asked.

"What?" Alibert asked and Usopp cleared his throat as he laid out a hand. Alibert pouted but finally handed the package over and Usopp put them into his own pouch.

"Do you have paper so I can send back a reply?" he asked.

"Pff, I don't work for you!" Alibert.

"That's a shame." Usopp commented. "You know what this letter says? Oh Usopp." he started to fake read out loud in a fake voice. "I am so in love! Alibert is so nobel, you must help us escape! I love him Usopp!"

"She… She really wrote that?" Alibert asked in a gaping voice. "HEY LET ME SEE!" he shouted jumping up only for Usopp to hold up the letter.

"Please help us get out!" Usopp continued in his fake voice holding up the letter. "Tell me what to do! I can't live another day separated from my love!"

And Aliberts eyes widened.

"I can help you two escape." Usopp grinned a devilish grin. "But you have to send a message back!"

"FINE!" Alibert shouted as he dug into his pocket and found pen and paper. "HERE!" he shouted handing it to Usopp.

Usopp grinned as he laid down on the ground to write.

 _"Message recieved. And Cigarettes too! Thank you!_  
 _I'm so glad you're okay Nami! Yes I am in the mines, don't worry though i'll come to you we'll leave together just stay put!_

 _We'll be back with the others in no time. Luffy will be so excited and so will the rest._

 _I'll see you real soon. Straw hat honor! Usopp."_

Satisfied Usopp folded the piece of paper together and handed it back to Alibert. "Now remember not to peak."

Alibert pouted. "I can do what I want."

"What?! What would Nami think?!" Usopp gaped. "Do you trust her so little? You would hurt her feelings like that?" he asked.

"What? NO!" Alibert exclaimed. "She's an angel!"

Boy if this kid only knew… Well, he was a kid.

"Just get the note back to her. She might even give you a kiss for it." Usopp grinned and Alibert lightened up as he put the note into his pocket and ran as long, as fast as he possible could.

* * *

In the evening Usopp was sitting by the shed he slept in, looking fondly at the note. At Namis neat hand writing.  
The note filled him with so much happiness. It reminded him they weren't so far apart from each other after all. And together, they could do anything.

Suddenly Usopp felt the incoming assault and he just managed to jump aside as a certain brute by the name Brutus had decided to get their daily dose of dumb exercise.

Usopp groaned annoyed. "Really? When are you going to stop with that shit?" he asked.

"When that defiant light in your eye has gone out." Brutus stated. "I can't stand that look."

"How the heck is that my problem?" Usopp asked as he was forced to jump aside again to avoid another fist.

Usopp groaned annoyed, this had nearly become routine now. The reasoning was of course simply. There was a pecking order in here and Usopp had disturbed it by refusing to submit to these bullies.

"Hey Brutus!" Another slave exclaimed. "He got a note!"

At that Usopp's eyes widened.

"Oh, what's that you got there." Brutus asked.

"Nothing!" Usopp stated trying to hide the note behind his back.

"Well why don't I be the judge of that!" Brutus shouted launching again for Usopp. It turned out to an all out brawl as all of the brutal slaves tried to get to the note and finally Brutus had just manhandled Usopp as Usopp held the note as far away as he could in a stretched arm.

"Now give it here!" Brutus demanded.

"NO!" Usopp shouted.

Just as Usopp's only friend in the hole entered the scene. Eustace. "Again?" he asked in a tired voice making Brutus turn his head.

That was all Usopp needed to give Brutus an elbow in the side forcing Eustace to let go as Usopp darted up a cliff now sitting on a rock above the rest.

"YOU LITTLE RAT!" Brutus shouted.

Usopp just blew a rasp berry at them from his perch.

"Some day. Some day I am going to get you!" Brutus exclaimed. "You can't keep secrets from me! Who is that letter from?" he asked. "I will beat the answer out of you!"

"Oh so you want to know who this letter is from?" Usopp asked as he stood up on his rock above the crowd. "I'll tell you then. It's from a ghost!" he stated making all of them blink. "A horrible witch whom committed a sin so grave that the gods punished her! Tied her soul to this world so she is now unable to escape into the next one! For-ever stuck here, forced to bear witness to her own evil deeds over and over. Always reminded how her greed let her to this eternal torment!"

There was… Absolutely stunned silence as everyone was looking at Usopp, trying to comprehend his words then Brutus frowned. "You're full of shit pipsqueeck. There are no such things as ghosts."

"Oh but there is! I've seen them." Usopp stated in a grin. "I've seen more than that too. singing skeletons, spirits and of course." at that he turned around, his face suddenly looking evil. "Zombies!"

And suddenly a whole group of people screamed with their arms up in the air. "ARGHH! ZOMBIES!"

"Hey shut up!" Brutus shouted at them. "The pipsqueeck is to weak to fight, so he is just bullshitting you."

Eustace how-ever was lifting an eyebrow, seemingly actually intrigued by this.

"Am not." Usopp stated as he sat down with crossed legs. "I was there, I saw it with my own two eyes." he stated pointing at his eyes. "At an island, covered in mist so any ship unfortunate enough to get close would get lost. It was impossible to navigate in that fog. The first thing you see as you sail in there is shipwrecks… Many many shipwrecks. You could almost hear the cries of all the dead crew members yelling in agony, starving to death, begging for a way out." he stated. "Pirate or marine, celestial dragon or ordinary citizen. When you are lost and have no food it is all the same. Starvation is the same for everybody." he commented.

And now, there was silence, even Brutus couldn't stop himself from listening intensly to the story.

"That may sound bad, but worse if if you actually manage to get to the middle of the fog, to the island itself." Usopp stated. "Where a mad scientist lived. He would pick up the corpses of all the dead sailors, then pull them apart and sew them back together before he would wake them back up, creating his army of zombies!"

"ARRGHHH THAT'S SO SCARY!" Nearly all the slaves now screamed.

Usopp nodded. "Oh yeah, the thing about fighting a corpse. They can't even die! You chop a head off and the body just keeps walking." he stated. "And there were THOUSANDS of the damn things!" he exclaimed holding up both hands. "Ten thousands! AT LEAST FIFTY THOUSAND!" he exclaimed.

"EHHHHHHH!" Everybody screamed then grabbed their heads. "That's so scary! ZOMBIIIIESSS!"

"Hey hold on!" Brutus shouted. "If that is true and you were there, how the HELL can you be here now?!" he asked. "How would you survive fifty thousand zombies AND escape that kind of fog huh?" he asked.

"A hundred thousand zombies actually." Usopp stated crossing his arms. "Hihiii! So you wanna know?" he asked. "How the great Captain Usopp got out of that mess?"

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU A CAPTAIN!" Brutus shouted.

Usopp pouted. "Stop asking so many questions do you want to know or not?"

"I don't need to know the ending of your bullshit story!" Brutus exclaimed though, then he halted. "How would you get out of that though?" he finally asked almost embarrased, trying to hide the fact he actually wanted to hear the answer.

"I'm so glad you asked!" Usopp grinned. "I'll tell you then! How I the great Captain Usopp had to fight my way through the Island to get to the source! The mad scientist himself! I wouldn't take a genius to figure out that to get rid of the zombies you would need to get rid of him first! Though to get to him. Man, there were so many zombies and monsters to go through first." he sighed deeply. "The first thing I saw when I came on shore was this HUGE dog! Build by several different dogs and it had three heads!"

"ARGGHHHHH!" The screams predictable sounded.

"He was the seize of three buildings, at least!" Usopp informed.

It was funny really, as Usopp told his insane tale… Everyone just got quiet. They were basically spell bound as they listened even Brutus. As if… They just wanted to know how this insane story would go as Usopp explained about Zombies hidden in pictures and the tragedy of the now dead actress, trapped as a zombie servant to aid the mad scientist.

His crowd gasped in shock, chuckled amused and even cried and then as he finished his story… There was absolute quiet.

And then suddenly… Someone started to clap, and then others joined.

"That was amazing!" one cried. "I haven't had so much fun in years!"

"That hundred meter high Zombie!" one gaped. "I thought he said ten meters first, but a hundred?! WOW!"

* * *

Usopp grinned and finally decided it was safe enough to climb down, everyone was far to occupied to discuss the story they had just heart. Chatting eagerly among themselves as children talking about their favorite comic book then a man stood in front of Usopp and Usopp looked up to see the face of his friend, Eustace.

Eustace smirked. "You sure are full of surprises Usopp." he stated.

Usopp grinned. "I'm a straw hat I already told you!" he stated. "We are not ordinary people!"

Eustace smirked, then he frowned.

"What?" Usopp asked.

Eustace looked critically at him. "My better judgement tells me you are lying." he stated. "How-ever… There's just something about what you told." he admitted. "It's a bit confusing."

Usopp smirked amused. "You have good instincts." he stated. "Let's just say… The truth may have been bended a bit in favor of narrative." he blinked.

That made Eustace blink and Usopp looked at him.

"Eustace…. You've been here for quite a while haven't you?" Usopp asked. "I mean… At least two years right? Perhaps to say at least three would be more accurate." he frowned holding his chin.

Eustace sighed. "It has been way longer than that." he admitted.

"Ah, I see." Usopp nodded. "So you wouldn't know what was happening out there in the world."

Eustace lifted an eyebrow. "And what is that supposed to mean? Is your crew famous perhaps?" he asked.

At that Usopp couldn't help but grin as he looked away. "Well I wouldn't say famous I mean." he snickered then looked up in a large grin. "Yes we are!" he stated proudly. "In just two years! We managed to make headlines! Several of them!" he laughed out loud. "Especially when we knocked down some war lord."

"Now I know you're shitting me." Eustace rolled his eyes. "You're telling me your crew fought against a war lord and won?" he asked.

"Yes." Usopp stated. "Several of them actually. The first one was Crocodile in Alabasta."

"You… You sound serious." Eustace blinked stunned. "But.. Why would you do that?!" he asked. "Have you any idea what that would do to your crew?! Sending the entire marine on your tail! And other war lords! Why would a bunch of upstarts do that?"

"Because he hurt Vivi. Vivi is our friend." Usopp stated. "That's Luffy for you, if his friend is in trouble he'll come running to the ends of the world. He heee!" he grinned.

Astounded Eustace looked at the teen. "You know what the most insane thing is about this?" he asked.

"No what?" Usopp asked.

"I… I'm starting to believe you." Eustace admitted.

That made Usopp smile. "Straw hats has that affect on people. Well, i'm beat. I'm going for some shut eye, I got stuff to do tomorrow!" he yawned deeply as he walked to their shared shed. Something told him Brutus wouldn't be bothering him any more that night.


End file.
